Mikans & Stolen Hearts
by Eileithyia-ya
Summary: This is a one-shot dump for all the LawNa stuff I need to empty my brain of. Ch6 - Autumn. A bit of future LawNa family fluff. Possible spoilers for anyone not completely up to date with the manga.
1. A Beautiful Morning

**Hi! So yea, I wrote this because I was craving some LawNa fluff ... not too long after telling someone that I enjoy LuNa fluff more! **

**Still, it is true, I'm not usually a fan of LawNa fluff, because I think it takes Law a bit OOC from what we've seen of him so far. Saying that, I couldn't resist writing this anyway. **

**Of course, I do believe he does have a soft side, he's a Tsundere afterall!**

**I hope people enjoy this :) Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks**

* * *

**_A Beautiful Morning_**

Nami was awoken by the most warm and delicate kisses being placed on her lips.

Too tired to open her eyes, she groaned softly, and returned the affections of the man waking her. She could feel his mouth curl into a smile when she did.

"Mmm, it feels good to kiss you awake." Law whispered as she stretched beside him, smiling, still refusing to open her eyes.

"Is it time to get up?" Nami asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself closer.

"It's just before dawn. You're crew will be up soon." He softly spoke, brushing her hair behind her ear, and tenderly rubbing his nose against hers.

Her lids were heavy with lack of sleep, but Nami finally opened her eyes then. She was greeted by a confusingly warm smile that adored Law's face, his eyes searching her own, before he leant in to kiss her again.

He rested his forehead against hers. His eyebrows slowly knitted together, and he squeezed his eyes shut in a pained expression. "Come with me." He pleaded before half burying his face in the pillow.

"I can't." she sighed. Nami could see his expression screw up further. It made her chest ache, thinking that she won't get to hold him like this again for a while.

"I know, but I had to ask." he finally spoke, swallowing hard seconds later.

He took a deep breath and pulled her closer to him, like he was trying to solidify this moment with her in his memory. She was too. Trying to etch into her mind how peaceful and at ease she felt in his arms, and where they rested on her body. How their bodies moulded together in their embrace. Hopefully, she would be able to remember well enough for when she missed him.

"Can I ask you something?" She tentatively inquired, as she forced him to lie on his back. Nami shuffled down the bed a little so she could snuggle into her favourite place against him. Her shoulder under his arm pit, limbs sprawled across his body, with her head on his chest.

"Of course" Law replied. The furrow in his brow was still present.

"Where is that sadistic man who used to steal people's hearts?" Nami asked with a loving smile on her face, as she looked up to the very man she was referring to.

"He's still in here. I just feel less inclined to take other people's hearts since I had my own stolen." He kissed her forehead, letting her know he was referring to her, then forced her back against his chest.

Nami almost fell back to sleep until Law yawned.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked him.

"I didn't sleep." he replied, as his left hand trailed her body. Over her rib cage, lightly brushing the swell of her breast. Then down the curve of her waist, and up over her hip. His fingers glided across her bum, admiring its shape, before giving an appreciative squeeze and continuing up her back, to start again.

"Why would I sleep when I have you in my bed?" He tilted her chin with the knuckles of his right hand, and began to kiss her passionately then. The taste of his stale morning breath didn't bother her, she wanted his affection while she could still get it.

"Promise me something?" he asked as he pulled away. His facial expression and tone of voice were serious.

"What?" Nami asked, quite worried.

"Promise you won't kill me." he began laughing while he created his room around them. Law grabbed a mirror from the bathroom and handed it to her.

"How am I meant to hide that?" Nami screamed in complete devastation as she saw the humongous purple bruise on her neck.

"You're not!" he informed her, before smothering her lips with his.

"I'd better get up." Nami tried to excuse her self, still grinding her teeth.

"We've still got ... " Law started between the kisses he was planting on her lips "enough time."

"Enough time for what? I need to hide this, and I want a bath!" Nami informed him, pushing his back flat against the mattress, but then climbing on top of him.

He raised his eyesbrows at her, and smirked as his right hand grabbed her breast.

"How many times did you have me last night?" Nami inquired.

"That doesn't matter. I want you again, now." He pulled her into a kiss and raised his knees so her legs parted either side of his. "Or shall we shower together?"

"I need to gather my thoughts, and I don't think I can do that with your soapy hands all over me." Nami declined.

"Do you really not want to?" He asked, rolling his hips, pushing his erection against her.

Nami leant down to kiss him then, letting him know that she did.

* * *

**That's it! Hope you enjoyed this mini one. I think this's set way after my other fic' has finished, More Than Just An Alliance.**

**1st July 2014**


	2. The Great Conjunction

**Hi! So, my brain literally took the whole alternate universe thing a bit too seriously, and I came up with this on my short walk to work yesterday morning. **

**I hope people enjoy it!**

* * *

_**The Great Conjunction**_

The orange haired woman sat outside during her break at work. A conversation she overheard from a group of the restaurants local patrons was playing on her mind. 'Do you think the is prophecy real?' Nami recalled one of them asking her as she came to collect their empty plates. She looked up to the sky wondering about all the possibilities her future could hold.

She watched the binary sunset over the hazy horizon. The two stars danced about their barycentre battling for power. A fight that the blue star always one. Its gravity was so fierce it was slowly consuming stellar matter from it's smaller companion, creating a red line from the crimson sun, that appeared in the sky like a tail. It trailed behind the smaller red sun as it ran in circles from the larger blue one.

Nami wished there was more to the night sky. There were no stars, save for the two at the heart of the solar system, but they were obviously only seen during the day. At night, only the light reflected off other celestial objects could be seen. Beyond the immediate night sky, there was nothing but a terrifying emptiness. No distant stars, nothing. The solar system was encased in a dense dust cloud called the Calm Belt. It blocked out any possible light from their galactic neighbours. Leaving them with miles and miles of empty sky.

She had drawn maps of the heavens at the same time each night from being a little girl. Plotting where all of East planet's satellites would be. It was easy because they orbited the planet she lived on. The neighbouring planet, North, and its satellites were a bit more difficult.

Each moon in the solar system had a molten metal core, creating its very own electromagnetic field, but that was where the similarities ended. Things like tidal heating, and other cosmic processes, made every celestial body very much alive its own way, and also very deadly. They orbited their centre of gravity at different speeds, too. Just one of the many reasons to add to the list of why they were problematic.

Nami hated to imagine what the sky on North would look like. At night there would be even less to see, just more empty sky, save for whatever few moons were in the hemisphere on that particular night.

She missed the routine of plotting maps. Life, and the desperate need for belli had gotten in the way. She knew the sky well enough that she didn't have to refer to the planisphere she was creating. She knew where most of the objects would be in the sky. The hazy atmosphere of Whisky Peak always gave that satellite away. Water 7 was the only visible blue moon in the sky.

Nami desperately wanted to plot where the two other terrestrial planets were, and the satellites that orbited them. She had heard stories about them from various sources, but had never seen the two other planets. They were paired as opposites with her home world and North. Never to catch a glimpse of its twin as they maintained even distances from one and other along the same orbital plane. The binary stars at the centre of the solar system completely eclipsed the other two planets and their satellites. The dully named North and South shared the colder outer orbit, East and West shared the slightly warmer inner orbit.

"Nami-swan!" The restaurant's sous chef called out to her.

"I'll be there in a minute." She informed him. She wanted to watch as the suns went down.

"Okay~" Sanji cooed before returning to his work.

Their ancestors called it the Great Conjunction. The sky pirates of the modern 'New World' called it The Grand Line. A prophecy that predicted the celestial alignment of every object in the heavens. Eclipsing half the solar system from its binary heart, shrouding it in a terrifying darkness for an unknown amount of time. The gravitation strain of the alignment was prophesied to throw everything into chaos.

There were sceptic's, as there are with anything. There are also apostles. People who have such a fearful belief in the prophecy that they have prepared a military faction to maintain order during the chaotic time. The Four Worlds Government, it was called. Though, often the word 'four' is left out.

Nami had made a promise to her friend, Luffy. That when the prophecy came true, when the Grand Line emerged, she would take to the skies and navigate for him, so he could fulfil his dream. She was a sceptic when she was young, until she started to plot her maps. Her calculations showed that the outer planet North, moved across its very long orbital plane at a slightly faster pace than the East did. The planet slowly etching closer to its neighbour, meaning the prophecy would come true. The two planets would move as one for a time, as would South and West. She was still sceptical about the gravitational effects, though.

She wanted to fly out into the sky, to turn to the 'Grand Line' and see every celestial object aligned, and to see the unnerving pitch black of the rest of the empty sky. She imagined herself there, a glimmering road of spherical lights before her, nothing either side.

Nami had never even left East, so her image of what the planets and moons might look like from space could be way off. She was dating a man because he promised to take her off world. After two dates, she very much hoped it would be their third.

"You shitty little brat!" Zeff shouted at Sanji, drawing Nami's attention. "I don't pay you to stare at our waitress..." The owner continued to reprimand at his apprentice. Nami took that opportunity to slip back inside.

* * *

Her job as a waitress at the Baratie, was one of many. She also worked at garage called The Thousand Suns. The owner there was an eccentric cyborg, Franky. A complete genius who could build, or maintain any ship worthy of the night sky. Nami usually worked the reception, conning customers into purchasing upgrades they didn't need, or simply flirting with them until they requested the most expensive service for their vessel. Franky would always give her a cut of the takings.

Nami would spend her mornings at the garage, then her afternoons and evenings at the restaurant.

The Baratie was always open late, and the night shifts were always busier than the mornings, so it suited her well.

A young man, about her age, named Usopp ran the bar. He was constantly telling stories to the customers about places he had apparently been, adventures he'd supposedly had. The more they drank, the more they believed him. He was telling one now, though Nami actually believed this one to be true.

"I am the son of a great man, a great pirate!" Usopp boasted. "His name is Yasopp. He flies with 'Red-Haired' Shanks!"

Nami smiled at his expression. He was earnest and proud, that's how she knew he was telling the truth.

"Nami-ya!" A low, sadistic voice drawled.

'Shit' she thought to herself. Nami was momentarily frozen, her eyes wide, her hand moving to cover her mouth. The low chuckle she heard from the man quickly thawed her body, and she ran for the kitchen.

"Don't you dare run from me, you infuriating woman!" Law shouted, and instantly captured her. He covered her mouth, and wrapped an arm around her waist. His tall frame made it easy for him to lift her from the ground, and carry her out of the Baratie. Nami struggled against him to no avail, he was too strong and kept her bound against his body. She watched his surprised crew pass by as he marched her to his yellow ship. He had landed in the nearest possible space to the restaurant, so hopefully Sanji would see and come to her aid soon, if things got out of control.

Trafalgar Law set her down, but pulled her closer to him with his tight hold on her. "What the fuck is this?" He demanded as he pressed a button on the outside of the airlock.

"_Welcome_." A familiar voice sounded.

"Well?" He grumbled. His lips presses against Nami's ear sending a shiver through her body. One that didn't go unnoticed by him.

"It's an audio program." Nami explained as she turned her head to try and face him. She wanted to smile and bat her eyelashes, hoping it would make a difference.

"It's an audio program. One that sounds every time I walk through a doorway on board my ship … every doorway!" He shouted at her as he spun her around to face him. "I didn't ask for an audio program! I asked your cyborg friend to fix my hull. I wondered why it was so expensive until I heard that!" Law's face was contorted with anger.

"Why are you confronting me about it? Franky is the owner, take it up with him!" Nami knew him well enough to hope she wasn't in any sort of real danger. Her two dates with the extremely rich ex-government surgeon turned pirate, had showed her that he wasn't as bad as his reputation lead people to believe. He was also close, albeit reluctant friends with Luffy, and had been for a while.

"Nami-ya." Law sighed as he pressed the button again.

"_Welcome_."

"The fact that you ran from me says it all! Whose voice is that?" He inquired as he leaned in closer to her.

Nami turned her head away from him, and pursed her lips in a way she had seen Luffy do many times.

Law grabbed her chin and raised her face to his. "That is your voice Nami-ya. You recorded this audio program, and probably just to piss me off!" he accused. "I didn't ask for it, so do something about it." He ordered her.

Nami had gotten a huge bonus from this, so she wasn't going to back down. "Just because you didn't ask for it, doesn't mean that you don't want it!" She said smugly before sticking her tongue out at him, claiming this as her victory.

Law's eyes were fixed then on the pink appendage protruding from her lips. She retracted it slowly, but not seductively. Just not fast enough that he knew she had noticed him staring.

"I'll remember that line." He promised her. Law escorted her inside his ship to the maintenance panel just inside the cargo bay doors. "And that wasn't there before." He informed her, pointing to what was obviously a finger print recognition plate.

Law sighed before he spoke again. "How am I meant to uphold my fearsome reputation as a sadistic pirate captain? I can't exit my ship in front of my enemies, because the motion sensors prompt that fucking audio program! Your sexy voice sounds, bidding me farewell!"

"Sexy voice, hey?" Nami teased.

Law gave his woman a pointed look, letting her know that this was really not the time to be tormenting him.

"Okay. I see your point." Nami conceded. " You'll have to wait for it to malfunction, though." She explained.

"How long will that take?" Law sighed in exasperation. His glare turning colder.

"It is Frankys work, so maybe a thousand years ..." Nami estimated with a smile.

"I want my money back!" He ordered.

"Tough, it's my money now." Nami huffed, folding her arms across her body.

"Don't you know who I am? Don't you know my reputation?" He asked through narrowed eyes as he pinned her against the side his ship.

"Of course I do." Nami said, completely unafraid. She wrapped her arms around his neck to try and lessen his foul mood.

He loved that she wasn't afraid of him, or was just simply too bold to admit it if she was.

"Then you know what I'm capable of, and you know that I'll take what I want." Law threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!" Nami said. Law enjoyed the sound of that challenge.

"Wouldn't I?" He purred as he captured her lips briefly.

"I better get back to work." Nami quickly excused herself, after pulling away from their kiss.

"Nami-ya!" Law said pointing to the maintenance panel.

"Fine!" She huffed and put her hand on the print recognition plate.

_'Audio erased._' Appeared on the screen next to the panel.

"Thank you." Law sighed in relief.

"Did you like what it said when you went into your bedroom?" Nami asked, curiously.

"What did it say?" Law questioned her immediately. A hint of disappointment on his face,

"Did you not go in?" Nami teased him again.

"No! What did it say?" He grabbed her shoulder to stop her from walking away.

"I guess you'll never know now since it's been erased. Maybe it told you all the things I want you to do to me, or maybe it said all the things I want to do to you ... Who knows." She said, as she leant up and placed a kiss on the tuft of hair on his chin. Her eyes fixed on his, enjoying the way he smirked down at her.

"You can tell me those things." Law insisted, trying to pull her against him.

"Maybe I already tried." She winked and shook free of his grip to walked off.

"I'm picking you up after work!" Law shouted to her.

"No, don't. I need an early night. I'm running the fruit stall for Nojiko in the morning" Nami hollered back, half turning her head, but not looking at him.

Trafalgar Law watched her as she walked back into the Baratie, admiring the sway of her hips as she moved. He planned to get a few more dates out of her before he finally took her off world. Just in case.

* * *

**I really hope that I managed to explain that well enough so people could understand it, and visualize it. I might photoshop something, just in case.**

**I know it isn't really possible for planets to maintain a stable orbit around a binary star, and that there are a couple of other issues like that with it, but hey!**

**Oh, and please let me know if anyone is actually interested in the AU. I've had a few ideas that's fit into it, but not enough for an actual fic.**

**Sorry for any typo's. **

**Thanks!**

**2nd July**


	3. Happy Birthday, Nami!

**Oda Eiichiro owns One Piece, not me.**

**Just a tiny bit of LawNa since it's her birthday, and I didn't have time for any more than this.**

* * *

_**Happy Birthday, Nami.**_

"Nami-san, the News Coo just brought this for you." Nico Robin explained as she handed her a small box and a letter.

"Oh, a present!" The navigator jumped in delight.

Nami opened the card first, and read it out loud.

.

_'Since this belongs to you anyway, I thought you should have it. _

_Happy Birthday. _

_ Trafalgar Law.' _

_._

Nami hastily opened the box in excitement.

_Baddum baddum_

Then quickly closed it again, with one hand on her chest and one covering her mouth.

"What is the matter, Nami-san?" Robin asked as she stepped closer.

"He sent me his heart!" Nami shrieked.

"That's really romantic." Robin affirmed. She had a warm smile on her face, clearly moved by the gesture.

"You would see it that way. You're just as sadistically morbid as he is! It's creepy!" Nami argued.

"He is so awkward, it is sweet." The archaeologist laughed.

Nami hid her present under her bed. She was still in too much shock to appreciate what it meant.

Still, it was one birthday present she was never going to forget.

* * *

**Haha, Happy birthday, Nami! **

**3th July 2014**


	4. Third Time Lucky?

**Oda Eiichiro owns One Piece, not me. **

**So yea, I was trying to force myself to write chapter 13 of More Than Just An Alliance, and this happened instead. I don't know where it all went wrong!**

* * *

_**Third Time Lucky?**_

Trafalgar Law swilled the dregs of his drink around the glass before swallowing them in one mouthful. The warmth in his cheeks, and the gentle rotation of the room told him that he had drank enough. The fact that he could still mentally track the fiery liquid as it travelled down his oesophagus convinced him that he could handle a bit more.

He turned in his seat at the bar to look at the rabble behind him. His crew were still involved in the Strawhats drunken antics. Singing and cheering like idiots, to which he could only roll his eyes at, and turn back to the bar. He refused to join in. Law didn't want to be made a fool of again.

Their alliance had ended not too long ago, their goal to bring down one of the Yonko was finally achieved. Now, there was an unbreakable bond between the two crews, much to his annoyance. Mugiwara-ya and Himself were rivals in a way that almost mirrored Zoro and Blackleg.

Law had enjoyed their previous two encounters with the Strawhats. Well, he did at the time, at least. The first occasion had the Strawhats navigator challenging him to a drinking contest. He caught a glimpse of the more social side of the Pirate Hunter, and a more playful side to the Cat Thief. The competition was one that she easily won, and managed to swindle a lot of money out of him in the process.

The second time he knew better than to accept her offer. Still, she sat next to him all night, matching him drink for drink. Their close proximity give him a chance to fully admire her. He had accepted that she was beautiful, but he never really paid any sexual attention to her before. That evening, he could barely take his eyes off her. She chatted merrily with him and threw in the occasional bit of flirting, touching him when ever she could. Law thoroughly enjoyed her attentions, but realised the next morning that she had picked his pocket. Nami had emptied his wallet of every belli he had, and returned it to his person without him noticing.

She wasn't going to get the better of him tonight. Third time lucky, he thought to himself.

The Surgeon of Death propped his head on his left hand, and stared at the large ball of ice slowly melting in his glass. He waved to the bar tender and then pointed at the empty vessel, signally to the man to refill it.

"Keep going." Law instructed when the tavern employee stopped pouring at the measure of a double.

Law took a large swig of his newly poured drink, ignoring the pleas from the tables behind for him to come and join them. He rubbed his face before momentarily nursing his head. The amount of alcohol he had consumed, and the volume of noise coming from his 'friends' made for the perfect combination for a cracking headache. It hadn't fully developed yet, but he knew it was on its way.

He tried to drown out their noise by busying himself with reading what was written on the bar. Names and profanities had been carved into the wood before him. Something written about Eustass Kid made Law chuckle. Someone had struck out Eustass, and written Useless, so it now read 'Useless Kid should go back to Kamabakka Kingdom'. One of Kid's followers had obviously made an effort to erase it from the bar, but it was still faintly visible.

The stuffy atmosphere and amber lanterns within the tavern were making Law feel drowsy. With one final mouthful he finished his drink and set it the empty glass on the bar. Law almost ordered another drink after hearing the chime that the glass made as the sole ice cube hit against it. He pushed the glass away from him and grabbed his coat off the stool next to him. He awkwardly put it on, left the hood up, and went outside for some air.

The warm summer breeze hit Law the moment he stepped outside. It made him realise just how drunk he was, which caused him to stumble slightly as he turned round the corner. The streets were empty of friend or foe, but he still chose to go behind the tavern. He leant against a wall in the shadows and closed his drowsy eyes for a moment.

Law's senses were quickly roused as he felt a pair of lips close around his Adams apple, and an electrifying tongue dance over the mound. An involuntary shudder rippled through his body before he came to his senses. His eye's shot open and he pushed the person away who was giving him the unexpected but pleasurable attention.

"Nami-ya?" Law queried when he saw a mane of fiery hair. He immediately stopped forcing her away from him.

The woman looked up at him then revealing her hazy hooded eyes and her rosy cheeks. "You've been avoiding me, Tora-o." Nami slurred. She pressed her scantily clad body against him as she spoke, causing his blood to warm.

"For good reason." He responded, checking his pockets to see that he still had his wallet.

Nami's index finger idly traced the insignia on his sweater. Her eyes focused on what she was doing. "And what reason is that?" She asked, as she slipped her hands beneath the garment. "Because you want me, or because you're scared I'll rob you?"

Law replied with a lengthy groan as Nami's mouth found his neck again. Her lips pressed firmly against his raging pulse, and her lithe body moulded against his. Her nails grazed down his sides, sending sparks of hot sensation to light up throughout his body.

'She's drunk.' Law managed to remind himself, then he pushed her away again. "What do you want, Nami-ya?" He kept a stern tone when he voiced his question, hoping to ward her off from whatever stunt she was trying to pull. Law forced himself to scowl at her.

He was more than pleased to see her previously glazed eyes now had a look of fiery intent to them. A look that he'd be more than willing to see again.

"You." Nami whispered, and roughly pulled the tuft of hair on his chin to part his lips, then claimed them with her own.

The sweet taste of the exotic fruit cider Nami had been drinking made their kiss even more delicious than Law could have possibly imagined.

He fiercely kissed her back. His tongue darted in to her mouth, to taste more of her, to excite her, and to satisfy his body's growing need for her. His drunken lust was just barely under control.

He lowered himself down the wall a little so she wouldn't have to stand on her tiptoes. His hands travelled down her sides and made their way to grab her ass. Law used that grip on her to pull Nami firmly against him again.

Nami removed his hands from her bum, and glared at him for his impatience. She was in control of this, and she planned to tease him for a while. She couldn't have him effecting her too much, not just yet.

He had hated it when she had tried to boss him around during their alliance, but this kind of pushy he could definitely get used to.

She briefly kissed him again before her mouth left his lips and travelled down his neck. Nami placed bruising kisses on his flesh as she sucked at his olive skin, eliciting breathy groans from Law as she excited him. She allowed his hands to roam over her body, as long as he didn't grab at her.

"Tell me what you want, Tora-o?" Nami practically sung.

That nickname angered him, but the alluring lilt to her voice turned him on even more.

"You fucking siren!" Law growled, and pulled her in for another searing kiss.

Nami pulled his sweater up, exposing his decorated chest. Her fingers explored his body appreciatively. Gliding over his taut skin, admiring and teasing the muscles below.

Her hands travelled down his abs as she pressed her lips to his chest. Nami curled her fingers so she could rake the nails of both hands along his flesh, and meet at his spine. She felt his body shudder against her, and she continued to kiss him through the smile on her lips.

Law watched the orange haired woman as she kissed his flesh, his mind drowning in sensation and lust. Her lips left a blazing trail of fire as they moved towards his nipple, then bit down on the bud. He hissed at the slight pain, and bucked his hips against her. Both actions sending him mad with need, the alcohol in his system only heightening every response.

Nami continued to kiss down his body. She knelt down and rested her chin against his tented trousers. She looked up at him then, her eyes swimming in vainglory at his breathless gasp to her actions.

'Fuck.' He internally cursed. Law was torn between his desire to kill her for slowly teasing him, and a desperate need to sate his arousal. He tried to put his hands on her head, to signal what he wanted from her, but she quickly swatted them away.

Nami grabbed his ass with one hand, then teased him by ignoring the buttons of his jeans for now, and placing her hand flat against his erection, allowing him to roll his hips to claim some of the friction he needed.

His groans got louder, hungrier, as he bucked against her.

His head dropped back to the wall behind him when she removed her hand. "Nami-ya!" He breathed out in both an exasperated sigh and an angry demand.

The breath caught in Law's throat when he felt her teeth gently clamp down and drag against his erection through his jeans. He instantly looked down at the woman who had his cock between her teeth. He knew the look on his face was expressing signs of both pleasure and fear by her actions.

Nami replaced her mouth with her hand, and stood up again. She roughly grabbed the bulge in his pants as her lips placed hot kisses against his sensitive skin, exciting him further as she made her way back up to his mouth.

"I best go back." Nami explained, much to his disappointment.

Law was too inflamed by her teasing to let her go anywhere. He cupped her ass and lifted her up, quickly spinning her round to pin her against the wall. "I don't think so." He scoffed. Law sealed her lips with his and rocked his hips into her.

He stifled a moan that tried to escape Nami's lips then. Her legs moved to lock around his waist before she pushed him away to break their kiss.

"You never said what you wanted, and we're out of time." Nami explained, unapologetically. The voices of all their crew mates was getting louder. Apparently, it was closing time.

"You." Law breathed. "Everything, or anything." He argued desperately.

* * *

_**The complete version of this is now here: **_

_******www . fanfiction s/10728850/1/** (minus the spaces, of course)_

* * *

**Please review. I'm honestly not even sure if this is very good (that's why I didn't finish it). I will continue it if people want.**

**And if you think that the characters are OOC, well, they are drunk. I'll argue that. **

**Thanks for reading, and to everyone who has reviewed earlier chapters :) **

**10th July 2014**


	5. Trafalgar Cora

**Oda Eiichiro owns One Piece, not me. **

**This is for Julijulgran! I hope it is along the lines of what you were expecting :) **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_**Trafalgar Cora**_

A little boy with midnight blue hair sat on his mothers hospital bed, sporadically kissing her to keep the exhausted woman awake.

Her partner sat next to her, his patience wearing thin. "It shouldn't take this long!" He agonised. Law frowned and tried to busy himself by taking Nami's wrist and examining the spot where her IV had punctured her skin.

"Don't." Nami warned before he had chance to moan about the poor workmanship. She'd insisted on going to hospital so he could stop being a doctor, and just enjoy the experience.

A middle aged lady entered the room then with a bundle wrapped in white blankets. Law immediately jumped to his feet, little Law Jr climbed down off the bed to stand next to him.

"Here she is." The nurse said with a smile as she looked to see who she was handing the baby over to.

Law's arms were already stretched out in front of him, eager to hold his second born for the first time.

He cradled her in the crook of elbow. A loving smirk slowly creeping across his lips.

"I want to name her Cora." Trafalgar Law decided.

"It's pretty." Was all the reply Nami could manage after ten hours of labour.

Nami didn't need him to explain his reasons for the name. She knew it was in honour of Corazon. Law had probably wanted to name their son after him, but Nami insisted on him having his fathers name. Especially since he had the same midnight hair and amber eyes.

"I wanna see!" Law Jr shouted, tugging at his fathers jeans, desperate to meet his sister.

"Sit down, and no messing." Law ordered his son.

The boy obediently sat down, and waited patiently for his father to introduce his new sister.

Law sat down next to his son, bringing Cora closer to Law Jr, but refusing to let him hold her. "Law, meet your sister, Cora."

"Errrwww, she's ugly!" Law Jr said. Screwing his face up in horror, but leaning in to kiss her forehead anyway.

"She's beautiful." Law affirmed in a warm whisper. The look of love and pride on his face made Nami's heart swell. He hadn't taken his eyes off their baby girl since the nurse had handed her to him.

Nami's nose started to tingle and her eyes began to well up as she took in the sight of her family. She blamed it on the abundance of hormones in her body, but she probably would have cried without them, she was so happy.

Law looked to her then as she softly wept where she lay. A fond smile on his face, and a warmth behind his eyes that he saved only for his family.

"I really love you, you know?" He reminded her with a tender voice. There was no mistaking the adoration, love and devotion to his tone.

Nami stretched her arm out towards him, wanting to hold his hand.

"I know." She said as his palm slid across hers, their fingers interlocking. "I love you, too"

"Mommy, what about me?" Law Jr demanded. He jumped down off the chair from beside his father, and climbed onto Nami's bed to lie with her.

"I love you as well." She told him, cuddling him tightly, but still mindful of the IV in her arm.

"You've made me the happiest man in the world, again." Law smiled, his eyes traveling back to the baby in his arms.

Nami hummed at his last statement, her mind slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Come on." Law quietly ordered his son. "Let your Mom get some rest."

* * *

**How was that? Was it okay? I really hope so. From the prompt of 'Family' this is the first scene that popped into my head! **

**I struggled a bit with what Law Jr should call his mother. I say 'Mam & Dad' (when I'm not calling them by their actual names, which I usually do) but that didn't seem right, so I went with 'Mom, Mommy'. **

**Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. **

**Reviews are always welcome! **

**11th July 2014**


	6. Autumn

**Quick drabble I wrote in about 30mins from a 'Dad!Law' prompt I saw on Tumblr.**

**Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece.**

* * *

**Autumn.**

Everyday, Law worried. He was strong, and a brilliant doctor, he knew he could protect his family, yet he still feared for them.

He was always apprehensive that they would be found, or that one of his children would fall ill. More than anything, he worried that he may have passed on the deadly Amber lead poisoning that possibly lay dormant within him.

He'd already had his family torn from this world. He was helpless as they were ripped from his arms, right before his eyes.

He didn't want to endure that sort of loss again. He knew it would break him.

He was happy now, and so in love. Law didn't feel that the pain of losing his parents and sister would even come close to losing his wife and two children.

Flevance may have been notoriously beautiful for its achromatic fauna and terrain, but nothing could compare to the sight before him.

He looked on as Nami playfully chased Law Jr. and Cora through piles of fallen leaves. Her rosy cheeks and happy smile warned his heart, and he couldn't help but smirk at the sound of the excited laughter that came from their kids.

When Nami caught sight of Law watching, she came to take sanctuary in his arms. Law Jr. and Cora had just ganged up on her, tackling her to the ground, and dousing her with leaves.

"You chase them for a while." She pleaded as she pulled a handful of leaves from out of her hood, then wrapped her arms around him.

Law chuckled, but said nothing. He just held her close as he proceeded to pick the foliage from her cream knitted hat.

"What?" Nami asked with a smile, continuing to look up at him until he responded.

Law stayed silent for a moment to truly appreciate the sight of the woman in his arms.

The secluded Autumn Isle seemed to accentuate her beauty. Her brown eyes were complimented by the colour of the earth, and bark on every tree. The beautiful hue of her hair was intensified by the myriad of autumn tones.

"I love you." He confessed, before kissing her affectionately. It was a shorter embrace than he would have liked, but Law Jr. would complain in repulsion if he caught them.

Thankfully, he hadn't. Him and Cora were still running in circles, then jumping into the mountain of leaves they had amassed.

Law loved to watch them play. The age gap between them was similar to that between Lamie and himself. The way Cora would cling to her brother always made him reminiscent of his past, and of how Lamie would drag him out to play when he was studying.

In fact, everything about them forced him to remember, especially their physical aspects. Where father and son were both dark haired and olive skinned, Nami and Cora had the same vibrant hair, just as Lamie and his mother were fair.

All the similarities just made it easier to dread a repeat of history, and he was sick of worrying.

"Let's have another baby." Law whispered in Nami's ear.

The fear and similarities would end there.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that :) I probably could have made it better, but like I said, it was a quick drabble.**

**3rd October 2014.**


End file.
